Goldilocks and the Four Bears
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: One-shot based on the scene in 1:7 so minor spoilers! Mummy and Daddy bear, kissing... oh and mentions of porridge! R&R and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the amazing Ashes to Ashes, I merely hope to entertain!

Okay I am in the middle of final year uni exams so that's been consuming my life for the last couple of months but the end is in sight! And cos I needed a break and this idea popped into my head I thought I might as well write it down and share it with you all! Minor spoilers for 1:7. Hope you enjoy!

Goldilocks and the Four Bears

"I think you owe me a thank you, don't you?"

Gene looked up into Alex's teasing smile as she spoke.

"For coming to your rescue?" She continued, as Gene still looked confused.

"I did not need rescuin'!" He assured her, trying to stare her down. Alex didn't look away.

"No, the Guv 'ad the situation under complete control." Chris piped up, appearing at Gene's shoulder while Ray leaned over and refilled her glass.

"Yeah 'e was gonna bleed on 'im 'til 'e begged fer mercy!" Raymondo added as Chris laughed. Gene smiled at Alex's sunny laugh, her teeth teasing her lower lip as their eyes remained locked on each other.

The boys ambled over to join the rest of the team, leaving their superior officers alone. Alex was reclining against one of the trattoria's terracotta walls, sipping at her champagne. She could feel Gene's eyes on her. Wear something slutty, he'd said, and Alex was certain he approved of her efforts. The gold fabric was fairly tacky and incredibly 80s, but he seemed to like it.

Alex felt a flutter in her chest as she glanced at Gene; his gaze travelled up her long legs, eventually reaching her face with a satisfied smile. She smiled back.

"You could buy me a drink..."

Gene looked puzzled as she pressed on with their conversation.

"Drinks are free tonight, Bolly." He reminded her, referring to the spread Luigi had kindly laid on in honour of Viv's birthday.

"Ah yes, so they are. Well I guess I'll have to think of something else, won't I?" Gene had to tear his attention away from the sparkle in her hazel eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later after Alex had done her best madam fruitcake impression during her speech, everyone was significantly more intoxicated.

"You're more pissed than me Bolly!" Gene acknowledged, having located Alex perched on one of the tables in an alcove and sat down beside her.

"No I'm not!" She retorted, slapping his arm playfully.

"That speech says you are."

"I was just-"

"Don't care Bols." He interrupted her. "Come on, outside. I need some fresh air." Gene pulled her by the hand across the restaurant and up the stairs into the cool evening air. They stumbled along the brick wall, and as Gene stopped to lean against it, Alex bumped against his side, his long fingers still curled around her hand.

Reluctantly, Gene released his hold and pulled cigarettes and his lighter from his inner pocket. He lit one and took a deep drag. Alex raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fresh air? Really?" Gene took another drag and exhaled, cigarette smoke drifting over her. He watched as tendrils of smoke slithered across Alex's collarbone and cleavage, caressing her pale skin and the shimmering metallic material that she'd squeezed herself into.

Instead of wafting it away with her hand like she normally did, she breathed in, looking up at him.

"Normally that would make me want to throw up-"

"Very sexy image, Bolly." Gene cut in, inhaling more nicotine, before she carried on speaking.

"-It did when Pete started smoking again. But with you... I don't really mind it. I like it... I don't know, it's just you, Gene... What is it about you..?" She pressed her palm against his chest for emphasis.

"Combination of me legendary prowess as a lover, an' man stink, love... Irresistible, me." Gene answered, failing to ignore the feeling of Alex's fingers absently stroking down the buttons of his shirt.

"Hmmm." Their eyes remained locked. They were so close now. Closer than friends would be. Closer than colleagues ever should be. "Well, I seem to be doing a good job at resisting."

"Mmm, so far..."

Faces were almost touching. Gene's cigarette fell, forgotten, from between his fingers to smoulder gently on the pavement.

"Guess Mummy bear does deserve a thank you fer watchin' Daddy bear's back..."

"Does she..?"

"I think so, Bols."

Their lips met ever so softly at first, barely brushing. But it didn't take long for their kisses to deepen as arms embraced and fingers stroked and held.

They pulled away sharply as the door banged open and the inhabitants of the celebrations began staggering drunkenly up the stairs.

Chris and Shaz spotted their superior officers leaning against the wall and headed over, leaving them no chance to slip away, unnoticed. Ray bumped into Chris's back, nearly knocking his friend over as he grinned at Gene and Alex.

Shaz was giggling, her hands holding her boyfriend's arm for support.

"Oops!" She whispered dramatically into Chris's ear, her voice carrying easily to the others. "I think maybe we interrupted somethin'!" Ray nudged the DC.

"D'yer think Daddy bear is slippin' Mummy bear one?" He asked the other two; his state of inebriation seriously impairing his judgement.

If it hadn't been so dark, they would have noticed Alex blush as she tried not to look at Gene.

"Mummy and Daddy bear?" Shaz questioned. "Aww that's so sweet!"

Chris smiled, putting his arm around her waist.

"Yeah an' I was Baby bear!" He told her, causing Shaz to giggle again.

"Aww baby!"

Ray looked bored by the couple's affection.

"Big bear's goin' ter the club – you two babies comin' or not?"

"Can we Shazza?" Chris asked.

"Yeah why not!" She responded, and they began traipsing after Ray. "Mummy and Daddy bear." Shaz could be heard saying as the three of them departed. "Big bear and Baby bear. What does that make me? Goldilocks?" They all laughed.

Alone once more, Alex and Gene exchanged an embarrassed look, thankful for the amount of alcohol the team had collectively consumed, meaning they hopefully wouldn't remember much of this awkward encounter in the morning.

"Come on then, Mummy bear. I think there's a bed upstairs that needs tryin' out."

Gene pulled Alex flush against him and she threaded her arms round his neck, pulling his mouth onto hers again.

"I can assure you Gene, it's just right." More kisses.

"Hmm not sure I can take your word fer it Bollykecks."

"Well I can see I'll just have to prove it to you, won't I?"

"Mmm definitely."

She dragged him by the hand upstairs before tumbling into her flat, lips and hands exploring.

Alex pushed the door shut behind her and dragged Gene's shirt off, desperate to touch him.

"Irresistible." Gene murmured as they fell together onto her bed. "Told yer."

"I confess... you've won me over." She replied huskily, sitting astride him as his hands dragged her dress over her head. "Any decisions about the bed yet?"

Gene sat up, kissing her again, his hands curved against her hips.

"Not quite yet."

Her fingers swept down over his stomach, drifting lower.

"How about now, Daddy bear?" His grip on her waist tightened, holding her body against him.

"Just right Goldilocks."

"I thought I was Mummy bear?" Alex questioned, leaning down to kiss him. Gene's hands swept her curls away from her face as their lips met, fitting perfectly together.

"Sorry... Mummy bear... sexy Mummy bear..."

"Better." Gene kissed her deeper and more passionately than before, if that was possible.

"Much better." He pulled her down on top of him, their bodies mirroring one another. "And then maybe if Daddy bear's really really good, there'll be porridge for breakfast."

"I do love a happy endin'."


End file.
